In recent years, sensor-equipped display devices configured to detect an object approaching or contacting thereon by a sensor (or a touchpanel) are used. Such a sensor may be formed as a thin conductive mesh in which detection electrodes are formed for the positional detection, and the sensor includes a metal layer and a black layer disposed on the metal layer.
If the detection electrodes include a metal layer, the detection electrodes emit light at their edges because the light is reflected by the side surfaces of the metal layer. Therefore, in a combination of such a sensor and a display device, the display quality of an image displayed on the display device may be deteriorated.